kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts II/DarkestShadow/Pt two
Mwahahaha I shall waste you with my key- what the hell are you doing here... huh oh you want more walkthrough by DarkestShadow? well I never refuse my fans. Twilight Town Wait a minute what happened to Roxas, did he die, did he kick ass, did he do other unspeakable acts of awesomeness?. Well Sora’s back and we finally get to play KH2 properly. But that means, yup you guessed it... Character box time. If you go into the main menu you’ll see that all of Roxas’s items and abilities have transferred over to Sora. So let’s start by heading towards the mansion door and picking up the treasure then looking back to the gate and picking up the treasure to the left of it. Now let’s head towards the woods and watch the cut-scene. When it’s over we head over to the train station and face our first challenge as Sora and with a team. Don’t worry about the destroying all the Dusks and Creepers just keep it up until a cutscene starts to play and we finally get introduced to The King properly, which means another Infobox. When the cutscene finishes follow this map exactly. Head towards the purple train, turn left and head straight down to the wall and pick up the treasure, now turn right and pick up another one, now run to the other side of the station and pick up the last one. Save and board the train. A cutscene will play and we head to an expansion of Twilight Town. Mysterious Tower Head around the first area you enter picking up treasures then head to the fat guy at the door. His name is Pete but he’ll only summon some Shadows (not you guys) but they’ll be dispatched easy enough. Once they’re all dead Sora and the others will completely ignore Pete and go inside, save and head up the stairs after collecting a treasure. Carry on up the stairs while kicking heartless butt until you reach a door. Go inside and destroy more Shadows until the next door opens. Carry on up more stairs to reach… another door head inside this one and raise hell against the Shadows and Soldiers. This will be an easy battle, made even easier by the fact that Soldiers have a reaction command called cyclone activated when it’s about to attack on the ground. Once again when this is done head through the door and up the stairs, killing heartless as you go. When you go through the door you’ll see a cutscene introducing the big guy in blue... Yen Sid, He's the teacher of King Mickey and a source of knowledge. When he's finished talking walk around the room collecting treasures then read the book and talk to Yen Sid. You’ll end up in the next room after finding out what the white enemies are called, Nobodies and Organisation XIII (bad guys). Now then let’s get a wardrobe change, once this transformation is over you get access to drive forms with your first one being Valor. Once all this is over with, run around the room collecting treasure and exit the door. You’ll see a cutscene of you regaining the Gummi Ship and the return of Maleficent. That’s all of Twilight Town done for now. Next stop… I forget. Home page | Previous Page <- | Next Page -> Category:Kingdom Hearts II walkthrough